Sexy Surfer Diapey Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Geoff and Brody are having their first sleepover in years with permission from their wives as the wives have a sleepover of their own as the kids are being watched by the couples parents. Now, you have to read to find out what happens between Geoff and Brody. Co-written by me and Hellflores. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!


Sexy Surfers Diapey Sleepover

**Summary: This oneshot story takes place two weeks after the New Year's Eve orgy as it was Friday January 17th 2025, as Geoff asked Bridgette to have Brody over for the weekend for a sleepover while Brody asked MacArthur to go over to Geoff's for the weekend as both women gave their respective husbands permission as they decided to have a sleepover of their own. What'll happen? Friendship, Soda Drinking, Fun, Sexy Stuff, and more.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Hellflores and I co-wrote this with me. ENJOY!**

It was a fun Friday Night in London, Ontario Canada as Geoff Michaels had invited his childhood best friend and teammate from the Ridonculous Race, fellow surfer, Brody Sharp over for a fun AB/DL themed sleepover with permission from their respective wives Bridgette the wife of Geoff, and Valentina aka "MacArthur" the wife of Brody as the two were gonna have a girls weekend of their own at MacArthur and Brody's house as Geoff and Bridgette's kids, and Brody and MacArthur's kids were being watched by Geoff's, Bridgette's, and Brody's parents.

Geoff Michaels finished decorating the living room where the sleepover was gonna takeplace as it was decorated with party and surf themed decorations as he also had soda like Coca-Cola and Pepsi, he also had snacks ranging from Chips, Candy, Cookies, and many more snack food items as he was excited.

"I am so excited about my best friend Brody being here for a sleepover. It'll be the first time in years since we had a sleepover together." Geoff said as he was wearing his Pink Open Shirt, his navy blue shorts as he was also wearing his ABU Cushies diaper with a mix of a party pattern a mix of the surfing pattern and the ocean pattern as well as he also got his stuffed Lion named Leo, and his pink pacifier necklace as he thought about something else as well.

"Should I?" Geoff asked himself in his head as he was thinking about taking off his shorts and just wearing his diapers right now after some thinking he had his answer.

"Yeah I should." Geoff said to himself before he unzipped and unbottoned his shorts, revealing his ABU Cushies diaper.

"Ahhhh...! That feeling of my diapey always feels wonderful, sexy, soft, and so soothing. God I love the diapeys and the lifestyle as it this the life for me... other than partying, and surfing." Geoff sighed and said as he relaxed on the recliner as he waited for Brody to arrive.

In speaking of Brody... he just arrived in his 2025 Ford F-150 as he had a suitcase full of videogames, and the most important thing... the Diapers as he also had his pacifier necklace as it was blue, and his stuffed Tiger named Shere Khan.

"This is going to be the perfect weekend, me and my bro hanging out again in a sleepover for the first time in ages, with soda, snacks, games, movies, and diapeys! It's gonna be so rad!" Brody said as he was walking towards the front door before he rang the doorbell.

"Got it." Geoff said before he got up, and went to the door and opened it revealing to be his best friend.

"Hey there, bro!" Brody said to Geoff.

"Hey Brody!" Geoff said as the two fist bumped and gave each other a tight bro hug.

"How you been?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Been doing great, Brody, how about you?" Geoff answered before he asked Brody.

"Same as ever bro!" Brody answered right back.

"Come on in and relax man." Geoff said to Brody.

"I will." Brody said before he entered the house, closed and locked the door before he took off his shorts revealing his diaper as he begins to unpack, as he got out his video games, his plushie, and his pacifier necklace.

"I am stoked about this weekend dude!" Brody said to Geoff.

"Me too! We haven't hung out at each other's houses since before I left for Total Drama Island." Geoff said to Brody.

"Man... the day you left was a great day because not only you were going to represent Vancouver but also because you threw a big party before you left." Brody said to Geoff.

"Yeah, that was a great day." Geoff said to Brody.

"But look, I saw you on the TV and your relationship with Bridgette was so amazing, it was better than Ross and Rachel from friends because you and Bridgette didn't have to be "On a Break" or anything like that." Brody said to Geoff who laughed.

"Hahaha!" Geoff laughed.

"I know man! At least I'm not paranoid like Ross." Geoff said to Brody.

"Totes man." Brody said to Geoff.

"You want anything?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Dude, I noticed you went all out on the food." Brody said to Geoff.

"Hell yeah, I have Chips, Candy, Cookies, Soda, and Pizza." Geoff said to Brody.

"Wow! That is awesome! Just like our childhood!" Brody said to Geoff.

"What games did you bring?" Geoff asked him.

"I brought the best, I got WWE 2K25 for the PS4, MLB: The Show 24 for the PS5, Grand Theft Auto V for the PS4, and many more." Brody answered Geoff.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" Geoff said to Brody.

"I agree Geoff." Brody said before they fist bumped each other.

"Want to talk about the AB/DL lifestyle Geoff?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Hell yeah." Geoff answered Brody.

"Do you want anything?" Geoff asked Brody.

"How about a Pepsi." Brody answered Geoff.

"Of course dude." Geoff said before he got a Pepsi for Brody and himself as they both sat down on the couch as they began to drink the Pepsi as they start talking about the AB/DL lifestyle.

"How is the AB/DL lifestyle going for you?" Brody asked Geoff.

"So far, the lifestyle is still going well for me and my Bridgey Bear She always looks cute and hawt in her diapeys." Geoff answered Brody

"I agree! I feel the same way with MacArthur." Brody said in agreeent with Geoff.

"How is MacArthur doing?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Doing great! She is the head sheriff in the Toronto Police Department." Brody answered Geoff.

"Awesome!" Geoff said before he and Brody fist bumped again.

"I am so glad that our women let us do this. We don't hang out very often." Brody said to Geoff.

"No we don't man." Geoff said to Brody.

"I'm also glad that our wives are also doing a girls weekend also as well, it can give them a chance to get to know each other a bit more, just hang out and have fun." Brody said back as they kept drinking their Pepsi.

"Bro, can I ask ya something?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Sure." Geoff answered Brody.

"What is your favorite diapey out of every diapey you've ever worn since we started the AB/DL lifestyle?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Hmmm... that's a good question. Let me think for a second." Geoff answered Brody.

"Okies then." Brody said before Geoff thought about it for a minute.

"Well... in all honesty... I love all of them equally but it's the ABU Cushies diapey and here is why, they are just so fucking cute, and absorbent, and so soft! I also love the fact that we get them custom made." Geoff said to Brody.

"Me too! Plus my favorite are the ABU Cushies diapey as well." Brody said in agreement.

"Cool!" Geoff said to his best friend.

"Dude... the diapey sex is incredible isn't it?" Geoff asked him.

"No questions asked man! It is the absolute best!" Brody answered Geoff.

"Whether it's with our wives, or it's in our orgies with our dudes it's always fun but it's a lot better with our wives." Geoff said to Brody.

"Of course it's better with our women, no doubt about it!" Brody said to Geoff.

"Brody... I have a fun idea for you man." Geoff said to him.

"Sure." Brody said to Geoff.

"How about we have a fun and sexy diapey sex marathon?" Geoff asked Brody which made him blush lightly.

"Dude, that sounds like fun but can we discuss it later because I want to have fun with my best friend first." Brody answered and requested for a discussion later.

"Of course my man, sorry for trying to force it early." Geoff answered and apologized to Brody.

"All good man, now let's just kick back, and relax." Brody saif before they started to kick back, relax, enjoy themselves and enjoy their diapers while they watch some good TV on Hulu as they watch an episode of "Golden Girls" with their plushies as they drink their Pepsi.

"I see you brought your plushie, bro." Brody said to Geoff as he notcied his best friend's stuffed animal.

"Yup, his name is Leo!" Geoff showed Brody his stuffed lion.

"Isn't he cute bro?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Yeah he is very cute dude." Brody answered Geoff.

"My mom and dad got him for me at the zoo when I was a baby." Geoff said to Brody.

"That's pretty awesome." Brody said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff said before he noticed Brody's plushie.

"I noticed that you brought yours over." Geoff said to Brody.

"Heck yeah, his name is Shere Khan!" Brody showed off his stuffed tiger to Geoff.

"Like in the disney movie The Jungle Book! Isn't he cute dude?" Brody said before he asked Geoff if it was cute.

"Of course, my dude!" Geoff answered before they continued to watch TV as Dorothy made a smart ass comment to Blanche about dating a younger man.

"Hahahahaha!" They laughed their asses off.

"Oh my God! I cannot believe that Dorothy just roasted Blanche for dating a younger dude!" Geoff said to Brody.

"Me neither! Blanche is like a southern MILF, but too southern." Brody said before they finished their Pepsi.

"Want to have Coke?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Heck yeah dude." Brody answered Geoff as they got up and went to the kitchen as they got two cans of regular Coca-Cola soda before they re-entered the living room and they started drinking their soda.

"Question dude, which is better, Coca Cola or Pepsi?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Both sodas are awesome, bro." Brody answered Geoff.

"Awesome man." Geoff said as they kept drinking their sodas until they were full as Geoff belched as well.

"Excuse me man." Geoff said to Brody.

"Certainly dude." Brody said before he belched as well.

"Excuse me dude." Brody said to Geoff.

"All good my man." Geoff said before they both started to laugh.

"HAHAHA!" They laughed hard until their bladders were full.

"Oh! Geoff, I got to go man." Brody said to Geoff.

"Me too, but Brody relax my dude, just relax your bladder and go in your diapey." Geoff said to Brody.

"Oh yeah." Brody said before he and Geoff relaxed their bladders before they began to pee in their diapers as with ever second that they peed it was filled with euphoria and bliss as they sighed with ecstasy.

"Ahhhhh!" They sighed as they kept peeing until their diapers were heavy, warm, and full.

"Much better!" They said to each other.

"Now I need a changey." Brody said to Geoff.

"Me too." Geoff said as well before they headed to Geoff and Bridgette's room and into the bathroom as there was a changing table as Geoff took off his wet diaper, cleaned himself up and got a fresh ABU Cushies diaper before he powdered himself lightly before he placed it on himself as he got off the changing table, then Brody did the same thing that Geoff did as he got off the changing table as now both Geoff and Brody had on fresh and clean ABU Cushies diapers.

"That is much better." Geoff said to Brody.

"Totes my man." Brody said before they headed downstairs and began to watch a movie on 'Disney+', as they grabbed of Doritos Nacho Cheese Chips, and a bowl of M&M's candy before they got glasses of milk this time as they put on "The Lion King", before they began to watch the movie, eat, drink, and relax... then halfway through the movie they began to talk.

"So... were both wearing the last of our Cushies, wanna go to the store and get some more?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Sure, should we go now or maybe later?" Geoff answered Brody before he responded with a question of his own.

"After the movie." Brody answered Geoff.

"Cool." Geoff said as they kept watching the movie, until they it ended.

"That is always a great movie." Geoff said to Brody.

"I agree with you man." Brody said to Geoff in agreement.

"So, how's your son Brody?" Geoff asked him.

"He is doing awesome, little Brody is doing awesome my man." Brody answered Geoff.

"How about you?" Brody asked Geoff.

"The kids are awesome, but it's getting a little hard to wear the diapers in the house so I wear jeans a lot that cover the diaper." Geoff answered Brody.

"Tell me about it! But they feel so good, you know." Brody said to Geoff in agreement.

"I know bro, plus my Bridgey Bear looks very hawt in her diapey." Geoff said to Brody.

"So does MacArthur my hot sweetcheeks." Brody said to Geoff.

"Well, shall we go?" Geoff asked him.

"Yeah we shall." Brody said before they put on their shorts before they went into Geoff's car which was a 2025 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 as they headed towards the store.

"I just want to thank you for doing this with me man." Geoff said to Brody.

"It's no big deal!" Brody said to Geoff.

"No, I'm serious! It's nice you could help me out with this." Geoff said to him.

"Hey, we are best bros for life! We always have each other's back until the end of time." Brody said to Geoff.

"So true my man!" Geoff said before they fisted bumped once again before they arrived into the store.

"Let's shop dude." Geoff said to Brody.

"Alright bro." Brody said before they entered the store which was called "The Diaper Depot" as it was mainly an AB/DL themed diaper store as they had every AB/DL diaper imaginable.

"Let's do it." Geoff and Brody said before they got a new case of their customized ABU Cushies, including the swim diapers of the same brand while Geoff got a case of the newest thing the Rearz Prince Diaper but in White with the Surf Pattern, the Party Pattern and a pattern with the phrase "YOLO!" on it as he has another variation of it in Pink like his Pink Open Shirt. His swim diaper is the same as his Rearz Prince Diaper but in dark blue like his swim shorts while Brody got a case of the Rearz Prince Diaper as it's White with a triple pattern of a party pattern, surfboard pattern and a pattern with the phrase "YOLO!" as he has a swim diaper with him that only has surfboard and ocean patterns as it's the color of his shorts which are dark purple as well.

"That'll be $94.99 sir." A female cashier named Helen said to Geoff.

"Cool!" Geoff said before he got out a one hundred dollar bill and paid for their customized diapers and headed home.

"These diapeys are gonna be so awesome!" Geoff said to Brody.

"Hell yeah!" Brody said to Geoff in agreement.

"Are they that awesome and special like Mike said?" Geoff asked Brody.

"They sounded cool, they looked cool, I'm excited about tying them on." Brody answered Geoff before they headed home, they headed inside, took off their shorts and their ABU Cushies before they put on the Rearz Prince diapers, they were so soft, and they looked awesome.

"Wow! Mike is absolutely right! These new diapeys are so awesome!" Geoff said to Brody.

"I agree! They feel so soft! No wonder why Zoey, Gwen, Courtney, and countless others wuv wearing the Rearz Princess diapeys a lot." Brody said in agreement to Geoff.

"I agree completely." Geoff said to Brody.

"Dude what's the difference between the Cushies and these new diapeys?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Brody, even though the ABU Cushies are cute, soft, and absorbent, these Rearz Prince Diapeys are more absorbent, softer, and way cuter than the ABU Cushies by any stretch of the human imagination." Geoff answered Brody.

"I agree with you Geoff." Brody said in agreement.

"Let's wear these for the rest of the night." Geoff said to Brody.

"Okies then." Brody said to him.

"So... what should we do now Brody?" Geoff asked him.

"How about we go to the pool." Brody answered Geoff.

"Before we go do that... how about we change into our swim diapeys." Geoff said to Brody.

"Alright then, bro." Brody said as they relaxed for a few more minutes before they got up, got out of their normal diapers, and changed into their swim diapers and headed to the pool.

"What do you think of the swim diapers bud?" Geoff asked Brody.

"To be honest Geoff, I haven't worn a swim diaper in a while but these are pretty radical, a lot better than the ones that we had on during AB/DL house man." Brody answered Geoff.

"Agreed, so... do I look cool?" Geoff asked Brody.

"You look awesome bro. Maybe even sexy, no homo Geoff." Brody answered Geoff.

"Brody it's all good and thankies dude." Geoff said to Brody.

"What about me dude?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Same, you look awesome, cool and sexy, no homo either Brody." Geoff answered Brody.

"Thankies man." Brody said to Geoff as they enjoyed the pool and swam in it for a bit before they got out, took off their wet swim diapers, dried up, headed back inside with their towels around their waists as they took off the towels, then they put their Rearz Prince diapers back on before they went back into the living room as they decided to rock out to a little bit of Nickelback.

"Brody, let me ask you something." Geoff said to Brody.

"Go ahead." Brody said to Geoff.

"Remember earlier in the night when I mentioned that idea of us having diapey sex?" Geoff asked his best friend.

"Yeah." Brody answered him.

"Well, let's talk about it." Geoff said to Brody.

"Okies." Brody said back as Geoff stopped playing the music.

"So... do you still want to do it?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Honestly, Yeah!" Brody answered Geoff.

"Really?" Geoff asked him.

"Of course, it sounds like it would be tons of fun." Brody said to Geoff.

"Awesome!" Geoff said as they resumed relaxing.

"You know Geoff, I love wearing these diapers, they are great in the bedroom and they are great to go in." Brody said to Geoff.

"I agree my main man." Geoff said before they fist bumped again.

"So... what should we do during the marathon?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Well first off it can be a sex tape for our babes to see but I believe that we can makeout until I plan on pinning you onto the bed, then you pleasure me, stroke my baba, then you suck on it until I explode, then I return the favor, then we would to the 69, then we explode and snowball each other's cumsies, then we humpies in our diapeys in missionary until we climax, then we use our diapers, we change, then I fuck you, you fuck me, then we masturbate in our diapers, then we spank each other for a bit, then I fuck you again while you pleasure yourself until we both explode as we kiss, then we use our diapers again as we change each other. So you like it?" Geoff answered Brody before asking him.

"Sounds rad man!" Brody answered Geoff.

"Awesome! You wanna start it now?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Hell yeah, let's do it!" Brody answered Geoff.

"Alrighty then." Geoff said before he and Brody headed upstairs to the bedroom as Geoff realized he forgot something.

"Hang on a second." Geoff said to Brody.

"What's up?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Want to FaceTime our women to show off our new Rearz Prince Diapeys?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Of course." Brody said as Geoff grabbed his phone and went to FaceTime as he called Bridgette who answered.

"Hey babe." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Hey Geoffy, how's your sleepover with Brody?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Pretty good, how's your sleepover with MacArthur?" Geoff asked her.

"Going great." Bridgette answered.

"Cool! Now babe, Brody and I have a special surprise for you and MacArthur is she around?" Geoff said to Bridgette before he asked her.

"Of course, MacArthur would you come here please?" Bridgette answered Geoff before Bridgette asked MacArthur.

"Sure thing Bridgette." MacArthur said as she was walking towards Bridgette.

"What's going on?" MacArthur asked Bridgette until she saw Geoff and Brody via FaceTime on Bridgette's phone.

"What's up Geoff? What's up Sweetcheeks?" MacArthur asked Geoff and Brody.

"Our husbands have a surprise for us." Bridgette said to MacArthur.

"Well, I'm excited." MacArthur said to Bridgette.

"Me too." Bridgette said to MacArthur in agreement.

"Ready dude?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Yeah." Brody answered Geoff.

"You ready girls?" Geoff and Brody asked Bridgette and MacArthur.

"Yeah!" Bridgette and MacArthur answered their husbands as Geoff revealed his and Brody's new Rearz Prince diapers to their women as Bridgette and MacArthur gasped in complete shock, surprise, and horniness as it looked like Bridgette was feeling horny as she was also gonna faint due to Geoff looking so sexy and hot while MacArthur was feeling horny but she wasn't gonna faint as she was impressed.

"So girls... what do you think?" Geoff and Brody asked their women.

"WOW! That is one hawt diapey you got on, Brody!" MacArthur said to Brody making him blush a bit.

"Thankies, MacArthur." Brody said to MacArthur.

"You're welcome sweetcheeks." MacArthur said in response.

"What do you think, Bridgey bear?" Geoff asked Bridgette who's jaw was still dropped to the floor until she started to speak.

"W-WOW! You...l-look-" Bridgette said as she almost fainted with erotic feeling until MacArthur helped her.

"You okay?" MacArthur asked Bridgette.

"I'm... fine. I just... got light headed seeing my hubby wearing that sexy new diapey." Bridgette answered MacArthur.

"Why thankies, bridgey bear, are you okay now?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah... I'm alright now." Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Geoffy, I wuv that new diapey... if there are two diapeys you should wear from now on... those Rearz Prince, and those Cushies, that's it." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Cool, now we gotta go." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Love ya." Brody said to their women.

"Bye sweeties." Bridgette and MacArthur said as Geoff and Brody ended the chat.

"Seems your wife wuv the diapey way more than you thought dude." Brody said to Geoff.

"Yeah, that's good to know my man." Geoff said to Brody.

"So are you ready for the fun, bro?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Hell yeah, I am." Brody answered Geoff before he grabbed his video camera, pressed the record button and the fun officially began.

"HELLO THERE EVERYONE!" Brody and Geoff said to the camera.

"It's Geoff Michaels and Brody Sharp! The Surfers also known as the winners of the Ridonculous Race!" Geoff said to the camera before Brody was next to speak.

"As y'all know I married MacArthur whole Geoff married Bridgette, and we have families, but we also have started doing this lifestyle where we are wearing diapeys now and they are awesome!" Brody said to the camera.

"Like Brody said... we married our women, had a set of awesome kids with the best women in the whole world but now Brody and I are gonna have a fun, hawt, and sexy diapey sex marathon." Geoff said to the camera.

"Now look, we're only doing this for fun, not because we're unhappy with our women... because for fun and this tape is for the women that we love very much." Brody said to the camera.

"That's right! and no matter what happens, we still wuv our wives very much." Geoff said as well.

"Yup! We hope you will enjoy this." Brody said to the camera before they start it off with a make out session as they kissed each other.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned amd muffled as it was light and softat first but Geoff soon increased the pressure by adding in his tongue.

"Mmmm!" Brody moaned soon kissed him back with more force.

"Mmmmm!" They both moaned as they also started stroking each other babas inside of their diapers slowly, making them groan and moan even more.

"MMMMMMMMMM...!" They both moaned once more before Geoff pinned Brody onto the bed.

Brody kissed him again, then he began to play with Geoff and his diapered area rubbing it softly.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff moaned during the kiss as Brody grabbed the frontal of his diaper, reached down into it and pulled out his hard 11 inch long and 3 inch thick baba.

"You like playing with my baba, bro?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Maybe..." Brody answered before Geoff soon increased his kiss with him once more while Brody kept rubbing his baba.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned with delightful bliss until Brody began to stroke Geoff's hard "baba" which was AB/DL slang for cock.

"Ohhhh! Shit!" Geoff moaned and shouted while Brody stroked his baba harder and harder.

"You like that, bro?" Brody asked Geoff who nodded while he also bit his lip from the pressure and the pleasure as Brody began to suck on it.

"Mmmm!" Brody muffled and moaned.

"OH SHIT!" Geoff shouted as he also hissed and grunted as Brody started sucking his baba slowly but rough as well.

"OHHH! OH YEAH! BRODY!" Geoff shuddered, moaned, and shouted with pleasure.

"KEEP GOING!" Geoff shouted with glee and delight as Brody deepthroated and deepdrooled it until it was time.

"I'M GONNA CUMISES RIGHT NOW!" Geoff shouted before he started moving Brody's head hard as he soon climaxed hard.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Geoff moaned and screamed while he shot his load inside of Brody's mouth as he swallowed it.

"Mmmmm...!" Brody muffled while he was swallowing his best friend's juice.

"What did you think?" Geoff asked Brody.

"That was so yummy man." Brody answered Geoff.

"Thankies Brody, now it's my turn pleasure you." Geoff said to Brody.

"Sweet!" Brody said before Geoff began to pleasure him as Geoff started rubbing Brody's diapered area, and before long he grabbed his best friend's 9 inch long and 2 inch thick baba and proceeded to stroke it hard while he also licked the tip of the baba.

"Mmmmm! Like that, bro?" Geoff muffled and moaned while he licked it before he asked his best friend and teammate from the race if he liked it.

"Y-Yeah! Keep it coming!" Brody said to Geoff.

"Sure thing dude." Geoff said before he started sucking his meaty baba hard.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff muffled and moaned as Brody was enjoying himself.

"This is so awesome! Almost as awesome as whenever MacArthur does it!" Brody said to Geoff who was sucking away.

"Mmmm!" Geoff sucked on it until he stopped to respond.

"Thankies dude." Geoff said before he resumed as he went harder and harder.

"Mmmmmmm!" Geoff muffled and moaned as he was deepthroating and deepdrooling.

"Ohhhh fuck yes!" Brody moaned and shouted before he started fucking Geoff's face hard.

"Ohhhh! I think I'm getting closer Geoff!" Brody shouted as Geoff stopped to respond once again.

"Good!" Geoff said before he kept sucking and sucking until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES MAN!" Brody shouted before he started to climax hard inside Geoff's mouth.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Brody moaned as he shot his entire load, then Geoff swallowed all of it.

"Mmmmm! Tasty!" Geoff muffled and said.

"OHHHHH...! Oh yeah!" Brody moaned and said as he also sighed before he lay down on the bed.

"You alright, Brody?" Geoff asked his best friend.

"I'm good Geoff... I'm all good." Brody answered Geoff.

"Cool, now it is time for the 69." Geoff said to Brody before he told the camera what was next as they began to do the 69 as both of them sucked and licked their babas hard.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned and muffled as they also didn't hold back as they sucked each other babas harder and harder until it was time.

"MMMMMMM...!" They moaned and muffled as they both climaxed hard inside each other's mouths once again.

"Mmmmm!" They both swallowed their own juice and soon got off of the 69 position, and panted a bit.

"THAT WAS HAWT!" They said to each other.

"What's next Geoff?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Glad you asked my man, because it's time that we humpies in our diapeys." Geoff answered Brody.

"Alright, bro." Brody said as The Surfers started doing humpies, going soft at first, with Geoff on top of Brody.

"Oh! This feel so good." Geoff said to Brody.

"Totes, bro!" Brody said to Geoff in agreement as they keep at it until they go harder.

"Oh fuck!" Brody shouted in pleasure before Geoff started kissing Brody once again, as he stroked his baba even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Brody moaned while still in the kiss with Geoff.

"Mmmmm! This is getting more hawter than ever dude." Geoff moaned and said to Brody.

"Totes." Brody said as they went into the missionary position during humpies as they resumed but they were now also turned on.

"OHHHHHH...!" They moaned as while they went harder and harder while Geoff and Brody continued kissing each other.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they realized that they were close to climaxing for the third time.

"OH FUCK! CUMSIES COMING! AHHHH..!" Geoff and Brody shouted as they also moaned and before long they climaxed hard inside of each other's diapers as Geoff got off of Brody.

"WOW! That was hawt as hell!" Geoff said to Brody.

"I know bro! So, what diapey should we wear next?" Brody said in agreement before he asked Geoff.

"Hmmm... how about the ABU Cushies this time." Geoff answered Brody.

"Cool." Brody answered Geoff as they changed out of the Rearz Prince diapers before they cleaned themselves up, then they put on the cushies as they resume with Geoff about to fuck Brody.

"You ready, bro?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Yeah I am! Go easy though please?" Brody answered Geoff before he also asked him to go easy.

"Okies then man." Geoff said before he gave Brody his cowboy hat.

"I'm going to fuck you cowboy style so here is my hat, you ready dude?" Geoff said to Brody before he asked him.

"Hell yeah man!" Brody answered Geoff who started fucking Brody softly in cowboy style.

"OH! FUCK!" Brody shouted.

"OHHHH!" Geoff moaned as he and Brody grunted softly before Geoff kept fucking Brody's diapered ass in a soft yet rough motion.

"You alright my man?" Geoff asked Brody if he was okay.

"Yeah! I'm all good!" Brody answered Geoff.

"Okies!" Geoff said before he started going a little faster.

"Oh!" Geoff shouted in pleasure.

"Mmmm! Oh yeah! Harder, bro! Fuck my diapey ass hawder!" Brody moaned, and happily shouted that he wanted Geoff to keep going.

"Do you really want me to go hawder?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Yes! I want you to go hawder man!" Brody answered Geoff.

"Of course dude!" Geoff answered Brody as he went harder in the cowboy position before he stopped to prevent a premature climax as he now decided to keep going but now in the doggy style as Brody gives Geoff his hat back*

"Here's your hat back, just wanted it for the cowboy position." Brody said to Geoff.

"Thankies dude, now you want it in the doggy style right?" Geoff said to and asked Brody.

"Yes!" Brody answered Geoff.

"Good." Geoff said before he began to pound Brody in the doggy style.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" Brody moaned and shouted before he also bit his lip while Geoff pounded him harder and harder.

"You like that, bro?" Geoff asked his best friend, his teammate on the Ridonculous Race, Brody.

"FUCK YEAH I DO!" Brody shouted with such ecstasy in his voice as Geoff smirked as he went even harder, fucking his best bro's diapered ass like he would do to his wife Bridgette.

"OHHH FUCK!" Brody moaned and shouted like when he was walking on the hot rocks while carrying Geoff bridal style in Hawaii.

"Oh yeah!" Geoff said as he kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies Brody! In or out?!" Geoff shouted and asked him.

"Cumsies inside of my diapey ass, bro!" Brody answered Geoff.

"OKIES THEN! HERE IT COMES BIG MAN!" Geoff shouted as it was time.

"OHHHHHH! FUCK YEAH!" The two moaned and screamed while Geoff came inside of Brody's diapered ass while Brody came all over his diaper.

"OHHHHH!" They both moaned like an angelic duo as Geoff pulled out of Brody's diapered ass while he came a bit more.

"Ahhh...!" Geoff moaned softly while he was climaxing a bit more as the two pant.

"Wow." They said to each other.

"That... was hawt." Geoff said to Brody.

"Totes... bro." Brody said to Geoff in agreement.

"Brody, we should changey first before we continue if that's alright." Geoff said to Brody.

"Sounds good to me Geoff." Brody said before they changed out of the Cushies and into the Rearz Prince diapers again.

"Okies Brody, what position do you want to fuck me in?" Geoff asked Brody.

"You can fuck me in the missionary position." Brody answered Geoff.

"Okies then." Geoff said to Brody as he laid down while Brody got ready.

"Ready my man?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Course dude." Geoff answered Brody who went soft to start it off in the missionary.

"Ugh!" They both grunted.

"Oh yeah!" They said to each other as Brody thrusted Geoff's diapered ass in a soft yet rough motion like Geoff did to him.

"Oh yeah, so good dude!" Geoff said to Brody.

"You like that dude?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Yeah man, of course I like that." Geoff answered Brody.

"Good!" Brody said before he went a bit faster and even a bit harder.

"OH FUCK!" Geoff shouted as he was enjoying it.

"Mmmm! Yeah, you feel so good!" Brody moaned and complimented Geoff.

"Thankies... but go hawder, bro!" Geoff said to Brody.

"Okies dude!" Brody said as he went harder and harder.

"OHHH MY FUCKING GOD!" Geoff moaned and shouted in pleasure.

"FUCK YES!" Brody shouted before he started kissing Geoff as he went harder and harder.

"Mmmmmmm!" Brody and Geoff moaned as the kiss went from a sexy kiss to an erotic tongue kiss.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned as Brody kept fucking Geoff until it was time.

"GONNA CUMISES GEOFF!" Brody shouted at Geoff.

"CUMISES INSIDE OF ME LIKE I DID TO YOU!" Geoff shouted at Brody.

"OKIES THEN!" Brody shouted before he went even harder like he did with thick but hot wife MacArthur.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" The two surfers moaned as they climaxed hard, then they kissed again before they cleaned up once more.

"Wow! That... was... so hawt! And so rad!" Brody said to Geoff.

"Totes!" Geoff said to Brody.

"What's next?" Brody asked Geoff.

"We pleasure ourselves in our diapeys." Geoff answered Brody.

"Hell yeah." Brody said to Geoff.

"How about we just think about our wives." Geoff said to Brody.

"That's a hawt idea, besides we have been saying how hawt they look in their diapeys all night." Brody said as they began to pleasure themselves in their diapers thinking about their wives.

"Ohhhhhhh...!" Geoff and Brody moaned as they were thinking about their wives.

"Oh Bridgette!" Geoff erotically mentioned his wife's name.

"Oh MacArthur!" Brody did the same and now they thought about their sexy wives, all nude with their sexy diapers on doing something sexy

"OH YEAH!" They shouted before they went harder with their rubbing of their hard diapered bulges.

"We just wanted to take a break from our marathon to say that we love you two sexy ladies very much!" Geoff said before they began stroking their babas imagining that the women were pleasuring their men.

"Ohhh! You're so sexy, Bridgey Bear!" Geoff went harder, thinking he was now fucking her hard, in her diapered area.

"Ohhh! Oh God MacArthur, you're such a sexy goddess! My diapey wearing cop wifey!" Brody soon did the same, thinking about fucking MacArthur as the two kept pleasuring themselves thinking about their wives until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES MACARTHUR!" Brody shouted.

"GONNA CUMSIES SCHMOOPY BOO!" Geoff shouted as well as they started to climax hard.

"OHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they both exploded hard inside their diapers.

"Oh yeah!" They said before they began to pant a second before their bladders were full again and they needed to take another break.

"Wanna take a quick break before we continue?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Heck yeah man." Brody answered Geoff as they both soon started to pee in their diapers once again.

"Ahhhh...!" They both sighed again as they change into their swim diapers.

"You want to do it in the hot tub?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Sure." Brody answered Geoff as they headed out to the hot tub and went inside of it.

"Ahhhh! Oh yeah!" They sighed and said in relaxation.

"Feels good." Geoff and Brody said before they resumed making out.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned softly before they resumed having diaper sex as during their makeout session both Geoff and Brody rubbed their hard babas in the very hot water.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" They moaned with more passion.

"How about I fuck you once more Geoff?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Sounds good to me." Geoff answered Brody as he turned around and bent over as Brody soon started pounding Geoff's diapered ass once again, this time even harder.

"OH FUCK!" Geoff screamed out in complete pleasure.

"Yeah! It's even hotter a second time and more hatwer in a hot tub!" Brody said to Geoff.

"Yeah it is!" Geoff said to Brody in agreement.

"This is so great Geoff!" Brody said to Geoff.

"Totes Brody!" Geoff said to Brody in agreement as Brody kept going as he went a bit harder.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck! Oh fuck yes!" Geoff moaned and shouted as he was getting even more horny as he started stroking his own baba hard.

"Feels good, does it bro?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Yes it does!" Geoff answered Brody.

"Awesome!" Brody replied back as he and Geoff were about to climax in their swim diapers in the hot tub.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES!" They shouted until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHH...!" They both moaned as they climaxed hard as Brody pulled out as he climaxed a bit more.

"That was hawt." Brody said to Geoff.

"Totes, bro." Geoff said before they got out of the hot tub and dried up.

"Should we change our diapeys or keep them on?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Let's changey our diapeys." Geoff answered him.

"Cool." Brody said before he and Geoff changed into the Rearz Prince Diaper once more as Geoff changed into his Pink version of the same diaper as Brody changed into his Rearz Prince diaper as well.

"So.. you ready to finish this off?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Hell yeah I am... how are we gonna end it?" Brody answered Geoff before he responded with a question of his own.

"Brody, I am going to fuck you." Geoff answered Geoff.

"Can I pleasure my hawd baba?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Course man!" Geoff answered Brody.

"What position though?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Suspended Congress." Geoff answered Brody.

"Sounds awesome Geoff!" Brody said to Geoff.

"One second man." Geoff said to him.

"Okies dude." Brody said before before Geoff grabbed a plain white condom and placed it on his hard baba.

"Safety first dude." Geoff said to Brody.

"Right, that's important." Brody said to Geoff.

"Brody, can I tell you something?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Of course." Brody answered Geoff.

"Brody I am your best friend, and I owe you a massive apology for not using any form of protection in our diapey sex marathon until now." Geoff said in a sincere apology as he forgot about using protection.

"Bro, it's okay. I'm also sorry for not doing the same thing when I fucked you Geoff." Brody said to Geoff.

"It's okay, Brody... are we cool now?" Geoff said before he asked his BFF if they were cool.

"Yup!" Brody answered Geoff as they bro hugged.

"Anyway... let's do this!" Brody said to Geoff.

"Hell yeah!" Geoff said before he got Brody up in Suspended Congress as he began to fuck his diapered butt softly.

"Oh yeah!" Brody shouted with pleasure before Geoff started kissing him again.

"Mmmm!" They moaned softly as Geoff started going a little harder.

"Mmm!" They moaned again as Geoff and Brody soon increased their kissing as Geoff went harder as he started pounding Brody faster.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned once more with passion as Brody then started to stroke his baba, then they both started to speak to the camera.

"You like what you're seeing girls?!" Brody asked the camera like it was the girls.

"This is all for you two!" Geoff said before he and Brody decided to speak next.

"Maybe next time... this could be you!" They said before they resumed their hot makeout session as Geoff went harder.

"Mmmmmm...! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned louder with more passion as Geoff kept fucking Brody who kept stroking his baba until it was time for the grand finale.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Geoff shouted at Brody.

"ME TOO!" Brody shouted at Geoff.

"HERE IT COMES!" Geoff and Brody shouted as they kept at it as they were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard, Brody exploded over his chest and all over his diaper while Geoff climaxed inside of Brody as he pulled out and then they kissed.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned during that last kiss.

"We hope you enjoyed the show our sexy diapey wearing baby girls." Geoff and Brody said to the camera.

"Bye-bye!" Geoff and Brody said before they blew a kiss, and signed off as Brody turned the camera off as they began to pee in their diapers once again.

"Ahhhh...! So rad!" Geoff sighed and said to Brody.

"Totes!" Brody said in agreement as they finished peeing, their diapers were full. they changed into fresh and clean diapers and head back into the living room, kick back, and play video games on the TV.

"So Brody, how was it?" Geoff asked Brody.

"It.. was hawt and amazing, bro!" Brody answered Geoff.

"I agree, it wasn't too weird, right?" Geoff said in agreement before he asked Brody.

"Dude, we've been to other sleepovers and did it with other dudes... I didn't think it was weird." Brody answered Geoff.

"Oh, good! Me neither... you think the girls will wuv it?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Geoff, you taught me how to win MacArthur over, you are my best friend, we've known each other since we were in Kindergarten, we traveled all around the world, and we won over a million dollars. We are best friends, we are best friends forever so of course I think the girls will wuv this." Brody answered Geoff.

"Thankies Brody." Geoff said before they hugged, then he dialed Bridgette's phone number then she answered it.

"Hey Geoffy Bear, I've been meaning to call you but we've just been having the best time, anyway I wanted to apologize for almost fainting a while ago." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"All good babe. I'm about to send you something but first, how about next weekend the four of us have a diapey themed sleepover?" Geoff said to Bridgette before he asked her.

"Yeah! Just the four of us!" Brody said as well.

"You and MacArthur like that idea?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Sounds like fun." Bridgette answered before MacArthur walked from the kitchen.

"What's this about next weekend?" MAcArthur asked Bridgette.

"Let me put it on speaker. Bridgette said to MacArthur before she put her phone on speaker mode.

"Okies, boys, let MacArthur know." Bridgette said to Geoff and Brody.

"How about the four of us have a diapey themed sleepover together?" They asked her.

"Sounds cool! But what about the kids?" MacArthur answered them before she asked them in response.

"My folks can watch Bridgette and my kids." Geoff answered MacArthur.

"Same with my folks." Brody said as well.

"Okies then." MacArthur and Bridgette said before Bridgette's phone got a message.

"Gotta go boys, my phone went off." Bridgette said to Geoff and Brody.

"That's the message that I sent you." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Cool, thankies Geoffy Bear. I wuv you." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"I wuv you too Bridgey Bear." Geoff said back.

"I love you MacArthur." Brody said to MacArthur.

"Love ya too sweet cheeks." MacArthur said before Geoff and Bridgette hung up.

"We should just rest and relax in our diapeys for the rest of the weekend." Geoff said to Brody.

"Cool!" Brody said as they got ready for bed.

***Meanwhile... Bridgette and MacArthur were watching the tape***

"I wonder what the boys sent us." Bridgette said to MacArthur.

"Let's watch it." MacArthur said as Bridgette played the video on as they streamed it from the phone to play on the big screen TV as MacArthur and Bridgette were stunned and surprised.

"WOW! My Sweetcheeks is getting it on with your Geoffy Bear! What do you think about that Bridgette?" MacArthur asked Bridgette who was blushing like a school girl.

"Wow! It's so... hawt!" Bridgette answered MacArthur.

"No doubt about it! It's smoking hawt!" MacArthur said in agreement as they got wet)

"Well, let's pleasure ourselves to this show." Bridgette said to MacArthur.

"Hell yeah!" MacArthur said before they rub their diapered pussies softly.

"Ohhhh! Yeah!" Bridgette and MacArthur moaned and shouted while they fingered and rubbed their diapered pussies harder and harder as they watched the sexy video.

"This is way better than a porno movie." MacArthur said to Bridgette.

"Totes." Bridgette said as they kept at it until they were about to burst like a dam.

"OH GOD! OH DEAR GOD! I AM GONNA CUMSIES!" Bridgette shouted at MacArthur.

"Same here!" MacArthur said to Bridgette as they started to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They climaxed hard all over their diapers.

"That was sexy especially from my Sweet Cheeks, and your Geoffy bear." MacArthur said to Bridgette.

"Best tape between two guys I've ever seen in my whole life." Bridgette said before they changed their diapers, then they got ready for bed as MacArthur was already asleep as Bridgette dialed Geoff who answered the phone.

"Hey babe." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Geoff, can I tell you something?" Bridgette asked him.

"Of course Bridgey." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"That was the best show we've ever seen, that's all." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thankies babe, see you on Sunday." Geoff said back as they hung up again before the dudes finally got ready for bed.

"The girls wuv our video." Geoff said to Brody.

"Awesome!" Brody said before they bumped each other's fists as they put out sleeping bags out into the living room floor, they got ready for bed, they brushed teeth, they even got into their sleeping bags.

"Dude, lets agree right now that the Rearz Prince diapeys and the ABU Cushies are the diapeys that we wear for good." Geoff said to Brody.

"Alrighty man." Brody said to Geoff before they began to play with their respective plushies for a bit.

"Hello there Shere Khan." Geoff said as he was pretending to be like Simba from 'The Lion King', with his lion plushie named Leo.

"Hello Leo." Brody said as he pretended to be Shere Khan from "The Jungle Book" but did his voice like Sean Connery as the two giggled a bit.

"Hehehe!" They giggled before they began to roar and play fight.

"Rawr! Rawr!" They roared and play fought with their plushies a bit until they began to chuckle once more.

"Hahaha!" They chuckled again.

"Tonight was awesome Brody." Geoff said to Brody.

"I agree Geoff." Brody said to Geoff in agreement as they hugged before Geoff turned off the lights and TV as they got ready for bed finally.

"So dude, tomorrow how about we just relax in our diapeys, eat some junk food, watch TV, play in our swim diapeys in the pool and hot tub, and play some video games as well." Geoff said to Brody.

"Sounds like fun." Brody said to Geoff.

"Goodnight Brody." Geoff said to Geoff.

"Goodnight Geoff." Brody said back to Geoff as they hugged once more as they grabbed their pacifier necklaces and placed it in their mouths before they grabbed their plushies before they fell asleep to end the night.

**I HOPE THIS ONESHOT LEMON WAS A GOOD ONE! **

**THANKS HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS ONE WITH ME IT WAS A LOT OF FUN!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
